Remember
by breathless16
Summary: After a horrible incident, one Titan is dead. Now, 5 years after the Titans breakup, Richard Greyson meets someone he thought he'd never see again. But the bad thing is they're trapped in Wayne Enterprises with a murderer. Complete
1. Return

Well, I now know that I need a new story to write. This is my third TT story. Right now, I'm waiting to watch TT, but it's not on for another two hours. So, I decided to would write this story.

To let you know, this is based on the Agatha Christie book And Then There Were None or the movie Ten Little Indians. Good book, even better movie. Anyway here it is.

They were said to have been the greatest heroes ever. They had been through their thought spots and hard times, but they managed to come through together. That was, of course, until it happened.

It happened 5 years ago. Their day had started out just like all the other ones. But, the leader then received an alert saying that Slade had come back. Knowing that it was his duty as the leader to stop him, he called to his teammates and friends, and sent them out immediately. But little did they know that when they returned to the tower that night, their lives would have been totally changed.

Slade had been hunted for for the earlier years of their lives. They thought he had been killed in a volcanic explosion, until he showed up that day. (This has nothing to do with the series, so don't tell me I'm wrong!)

He ran, chased by all five of them until they surrounded him. They ended up in an abandoned factory. When they walked in, they realized that this was the place; the place where they thought he had died, and the place where a former friend's grave lay. But today, Slade planned to add to how many lay there.

They fought hard, and they thought they would prevail. But, the tables turned when Slade threw a disk onto the wall, and ran out as fast as possible. It attached to the wall, and it began to smoke tremendously.

The walls began to shake violently. The ceiling collapsed in on them as the walls crumbled. When the authorities pulled up later, all were in bad shape. But 2 of them were unaccounted for. They had to dig for them. The titans peered down into the rubble as their friends were pulled out looking lifeless. The thing they didn't see was that the only thing that was still standing was the grave.

Later as they arrived at the hospital, a young man approached them. They were told the female would manage to pull through, but the boy had been doomed from the start. The titan's wouldn't believe. In fact, they didn't. They stayed in shock until the funeral. When they were there, it finally hit them. The news got through…the Victor Stone was dead. (Yes, I know I shouldn't have killed him, but he just didn't fit into the story. Sorry!)

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Richard Greyson answered his phone. "Hello? Yes this is Mr. Greyson. Of course. Where? Okay. Yes. Thank you," he said before he hung up the phone.

He placed his hand behind his neck. "A masquerade ball at Wayne Corporations, huh? Why the heck not?" he said. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Nightwing problems for a little while. He sighed, and then began to worry about what he was going to wear.

That night, he stepped out of the cab. The place was pretty empty compared to the other parties the Wayne house had had. He couldn't believe what he was wearing. He wore a white silk shirt, with funky red bloomers, white tights, and red pointy slippers. The crown on his head was too small. He wore a red velvet costume mask similar to Nightwing's over his eyes. He looked like some weird boy going trick-or-treating as a prince.

He walked in, and saw about 10 or so people roaming around. The bodyguard locked the door behind him. "Richard?" someone said from behind him. He turned and saw his ex-beau, Kori Anders. She was dressed like a butterfly, with a black leotard on, fake wings, a black skirt, and a masquerade feathery mask. It looked horrible on her orangey skin.

"Kori? How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time." Richard said hugging her.

She smiled. "Richard, I want to show you something," she said as she held up her hand. On it was a 10 karat diamond wedding ring. "I got married!" she squealed happily.

"To who?" Richard asked, surprised, happy, and jealous at the same time.

A young man walked up dressed as a horse. By the red hair, Richard saw it was Kyle. (I don't know Speedy's true name, so I made one up. But it's Speedy Star married.) He placed his arm out for Richard to shake it. Richard shook it strongly, but as he was about to say something, Kyle led Kori away.

Richard then turned angrily, and crashed into someone who wasn't looking as they walked. When he got up and offered to help her up, his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. She wore an indigo dress with a full skirt, and large feathers on her shoulders. She had a purple mask on over her purple eyes. Her dark hair rested gracefully on her shoulders. He helped her up. When he was about to say something, she walked away quickly.

He quickly followed her. He needed to know who she was. He grabbed her shoulder. "Wait," he said softly.

She turned. She had a distressed look on her face. "What?" she sad inaudibly.

"Please, tell me your name," Richard said in a begging tone.

"I can't Robin," she said before she quickly covered her mouth and ran off.

He followed exasperated. How did she know who he was, or who he was when he was a teenager? He ran after her.

"How? How do you know who I am? And who are you?" he said angrily.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" she said looking up into his eyes. He slowly shook his head. Reaching toward her face, she gradually peeled the mask off, revealing a face Richard hadn't seen in five years.

"Raven?" he said breathlessly. She nodded, not making eye contact with him. He saw two small tears make tracks down her face.

He lifted her face. "What happened to you after…you know?" he said.

She took a deep breath. "I left town, and went to Azerath. I met with my old mentors, and they helped me to get rid of my emotion problem, because at that point, I couldn't stop blowing things up. I then came back, and changed my name. I decided it would be better if I chose an anagram of Raven Roth, so I'm now Thea Vrorn. Now, if you'll excuse me…" she said before she turned. But Richard still could tell that she was still upset.

He grabbed her shoulder again. "Look, I know that you had a really hard time at that point, but maybe you'd feel better if you talked about it?" he said, willing to listen. She looked at him like he was crazy, then nodded.

They walked over to a quiet part in the library, and both sat down. "I really don't remember everything. I remember…we were trying to catch Slade. He threw that disk thing onto the wall. The building started to blow up. And we were getting buried. Star flew, Beast Boy changed, and I was about to phase through the ground…when I saw you on the ground under one of the beams struggling. I called star down after I got it off you, and she grabbed you because you were really out of it. I was then hit it the temple with a large rock. I fell to the ground, and even though I tried to get up, I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was-"

"Your name. I remember. I was the one shouting it. I just couldn't believe that you were the one who saved me, and then you ended up hurt. You were in ICU for 6weeks because of that." Richard said thoughtfully.

Thea stood up. "But that's no the worst part. The…the only reason why he died was because he was trying to save me. He tried to pick me up off the ground before he was buried. BECAUSE OF ME!" she said as she took books and started throwing them off the shelves.

Richard jumped off the couch, and grabbed her as she began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her. Once she stopped, he let go of her. "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. He did it…because he wanted to. And I bet that he would have done it if it was any of us; if it was me, or Kori, or Gar. It had nothing to do with you," Richard said.

Thea nodded. "Thank you," she said very faintly. He smiled, but they both stopped as a loud gunshot, and a scream rang throughout the entire building.

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I think I'll update after I update my three other stories unless I get an idea quickly.

OH MY GOD! Have you seen the new episode of TT? It is the best one they have ever come up with. The best part about it is that it is mostly a Raven Robin episode. He's the only one she decided to wake from when she stopped time. And then, after Slade showed her what it was going to be like when she destroyed the world, she fell from the building. Who would save her but none other than Robin? She looked so pretty though, when the arms, and middle section of her leotard burned, and her hair grew. I know it's kind of strange and out of the ordinary, but it was really neat. Ok g2g BYE!


	2. Scream

Here I am again. So, I am really happy with the 10 reviews I have for the first chapter. Yet, I only got 9 nice reviews, thankful to Jackalobe, or as I said in my mean review to him, Jackasslobe, and Jerkalobe. Sorry for my lame puns. Oh, and for those of you who reviewed saying you liked Birthmark as well, my other story, Two Birds of a Feather has a new chapter that is my version of the episode…and, she doesn't cut her hair at the end, because I liked it long. So, here's the next chapter of Remember.

Okay, for those of you who were confused, Richard still wants Kori. He is still in love with her (but not for long) and he's just being nice to Thea (that's about to change as well.)

Thea and Richard ran downstairs quickly. They saw a large group of people surrounding a certain area. "What's going on?" Richard said as he pushed through. He saw a body lying on the ground limply. He grabbed the head and pulled it up, only to see it was Aqualad.

"Who-who did this?" Thea said backing up with a horrified look on her face.

"No one knows," a low voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Gar. "He was behind the bar when the shot rang out. I was right next to it when I heard it, so I dove over it, and saw that no one was there. If they had been there, I would have seen them, so we don't know." He said shrugging.

"We need to get out of here," Thea said quietly. "If we don't, one of us may be the next one to die."

Gar walked to the door, and saw the guards were gone. He tried yanking on the door, but it stayed shut. He then tried to punch through it, but it was made of solid metal.

"There are no windows in here either," Kori said as she began to shake. Kyle laid an arm on her shoulder to calm her.

Richard glanced over to Thea. "Can you still do it?" he asked, making direct eye contact with her.

Thea shrugged. "I might, but not everyone," she said. She phased through the ground. A few moments later, she was back. She collapsed onto the ground. Richard helped her up. "1.) I'm not even strong enough to get myself through. 2.) There are electrical wires underground that are too close. If I bump them, well, let's just say it will be shocking experience."

Richard nodded gloomily. "Richard, you used to live here. Don't, you know, know any secret passages or where any keys are?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I haven't lived here in about 10 years. I think Wayne has had remodeling, and doesn't keep things is the same spots. We have to wait until he comes back."

"Where are we going to stay, and how are we going to find out who the killer is, though?" Kori said.

"Well, I think that we'll all have to stay in the extra rooms, and I also believe that if the killer killed him, he's probably going to strike again, so we'll just wait unlit they do. As for now, I'll take you to the extra rooms," Richard said, motioning for them to follow.

They all looked at each other, but followed slowly. Once they got there, Richard said, "Okay, there are 5 double rooms. There are 10 of us, so 2 to a room." He said. People began filing into rooms.

"Wait, I need a room too," Richard realized quickly. He started at the end, where Kori had just gone in. He smiled as he saw her bright red hair, but frowned when he saw Kyle' orange hair in there. Kyle stared daggers at him, so Richard decided that this would be a very good time to hightail his butt out of that room before Kyle whipped out his bow.

Marching to the next room, still hoping for a guy, he stopped when he saw T'Keyah (You'll find out later) and Kali (This one too) together.

Richard sighed and walked to the next room, but was a little angry when he saw Terra and Gar.

Now, he was just hoping to get a room. On the fourth room, he saw Mark (guy that Raven spoke to in Sisters) and Kitten.

Groaning, he walked over to the last room, hoping that it wasn't doubled already. He saw Thea lying on her bed upside down, with her head over the bed.

"Hey," she said. "You coming in here to make me feel better?" she said closing her eyes.

"Actually, yes and no. I do want to make you feel better, but there are also no more rooms open." He said, grinning and blushing at the same time. She smirked a half smirk. She tried to sit up, but the large skirt she was wearing got in the way. She began to get mad. Her face then somewhat lit up. Standing up after a little struggle, she placed her hand a little above knees; she then ripped the skirt off.

Richard watched in surprise. Once she was done, he saw her long legs, under the dress that now looked like a baby doll style one instead of a formal one.

"What?" she said, half mad, and half laughing.

"Nothing," Richard said with a smile on his face. He sat on his bed. He pulled off the tacky crown, and ran his fingers through his long, shiny black hair. He then decided that ripping could probably help him too. He then ripped off the entire sleeve of his awful white velvet shirt. He then took off his ugly maroon pointed slippers, and pulled on sneakers he had brought with him.

"Guys…why don't we all come downstairs? We should find out who everyone is, and how they know Bruce. It may be something we can use to find the murderer." Someone bellowed from the stairs. Richard's eyebrows went up, and then he looked at Thea, who shrugged. He smiled, and then went out the door.

Once they were down there, they saw that the other people were all ready sitting down there. They sat down. Gar then stood up.

"Okay. I think that most of us know that we are surrounded by superheroes, super villains and/or people who know some. I think we should go around, say what hero or villain we are/knew, and how we know Bruce Wayne. I'll start. I'm Gar Logan, a.k.a Beast Boy/Changeling. I knew Bruce Wayne because I was friends with robin." He said before he sat down. Richard smiled to himself.

"I am Terra, the one who helped Slade overtake Jump city. I know Wayne because I also knew robin." The girl with the platinum blond hair said shortly.

"My name is T'Keyah Johnson, and I was Bumblebee. I know Bruce Wayne because I work at Wayne Enterprises. I also dated Cyborg, who knew Robin," she said as she began to sniffle. People around began to whisper and gasp as well.

"I am Kyle Harper, apprentice of Green Arrow, and Speedy. I know Bruce Wayne because Green Arrow works with Batman," He said.

"My name is Kitten, and I knew Killer Moth, because he was my father. I know Bruce Wayne because I went to the prom with robin." She said as she did her usual sweet/maniacal laugh

"My name is Mark, and I know a superhero because I was arrested for attempting to rape the titan who used be known as Raven before she left. I know Wayne because she knew Robin." He said before Richard looked over at Thea, with his mouth gaping open.

She was sitting there, with her eyes blank, and her hands wringing uncontrollably. She then turned toward the next person who had begun to talk. He grabbed her hands gently, and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, everything will be fine.

"My name is Kori Anders, and I am Starfire. I know Mr. Wayne because I used to date his apprentice Robin," she said with a sickening smile on her face.

"I am Kali Esoterique, formerly known as Jinx, and I knew Mr. Wayne because I also work here." She said before she sat down. She still had her trademark purple pigtails.

Richard took a deep breath, and stood up. "My name is Richard Greyson. I am formerly known as Robin, and know known as Nightwing. I know Bruce Wayne because I was his apprentice." Richard said before he sat down.

Thea looked like she was going to throw up. She stood up shakily. "My-my name is Thea Vrorn, and I am the Titan formerly known as Raven. I know Bruce Wayne…because I know Nightwing." She said as people began to whisper.

She sat down slowly. Gar stood up again. "Okay, I think that's all we need to know for know. I think we all should get some rest," he said before he walked away. He then whipped around. "And…I advise you to lock your doors. We are dealing with a murderer." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

They all nodded, and headed upstairs. When Richard came into the room, he saw Thea lying on her bed with her face in her pillows, sobbing. He walked over. "Are you okay? He tried to rape you? When?" Richard said as he crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was about 18 months ago. I remember it clearly…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Thea walked into the club with a fake smile on her face. She stepped up the stairs, and into the sweaty, musical, pounding room. She saw him, leaning against the bar, with two bright red drinks next to him. He smiled as soon as he saw her. She walked up to him.

"Hi!" she said with a little enthusiasm in her voice. He smiled. He then handed her a drink. She took a small sip. "What is this?" she said.

"It's-it's a drink made of cherry juice, strawberry juice, vodka, and sugar water." He said, not making eye contact with her. "I ordered it because I know that you happen to enjoy very…fruity, special drinks."

She took another sip, and said, "This is really good." But then, this woozy feeling in her head arose. She placed her hand on it. He looked at her and smiled evilly. "What-what did you do?" she said as everything in the room started to look wavy. "You...you did something to it. Did, did you drug me?"

"Just relax, my beautiful goddess, it shall all become clear soon." He said. She looked around, trying to find someone to help her, but it seemed as if her voice was gone. The lights started to seem to be moving, but then, Thea realized she was falling. Mark caught her. He looked down at her, smiling, before everything went black.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"someone saw him carry me out, so they called the police. He had shoved me in his car. They went to his home, where he had took me. He was arrested, and I was brought to the hospital. They realized after the incident that after he raped me, he was either planning to kill me, or officially kidnap me, and leave in his house." She said as she raised her head.

Richard looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "But, you're okay, and he didn't rape you?" he said.

She nodded, but then added, "It's not that that bothers me. It's that Raven would have never been raped. Raven would never have been taken advantage of. But….Thea was."

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that. I hope that I didn't offend any of you with the rape. I did change the rating. Because I know that some of my readers were affronted when Slade raped Raven in my other story, I hope that none were insulted by mark _trying_ to rape her. Okay…so I'm gonna go. BYE


	3. Betrayer

HI! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I had written the chapter, but I didn't like it, so I erased it. I can't believe that I have 23 reviews for only 2 chapters! WOW! Anyways, here's that next chapter.

Richard awoke the next morning with the sun grazing over his face. He opened his eyes, but it took him a little while to realize where he was. He sat up, but then he decided he would take a shower. He looked over at Thea. She was clutching the small blanket in her hands. It framed her fragile body.

He walked into the small bathroom. He turned on the hot water and stepped out of the costume. He got into the shower, thinking about who was the murderer. Then, he heard a loud cry. He quickly turned off the water. He stepped into his pants, and walked outside. Thea was shrinking back into her bed. Richard walked over to her.

"What's-what's wrong?" he asked. She turned her head. "Please, just tell me," Richard said moving closer to her. Thea closed her eyes, and brought her arm up. It was covered in crimson liquid. Richard gasped, and opened his eyes widely.

"I found it in my arm when I woke up," she said softly, pulling out a large knife. The knife was splattered red. She then made a low moaning noise, and clutched her arm close to her. She then collapsed onto the bed.

Richard began to panic. He had never dealt with anything like this before. He knew he had to help Thea. It was his job as her room mate and friend, but he wasn't certified to give medical help. He just decided to think fast, and wrap a ripped bed sheet around it. He wrapped it smoothly around her small arm, and tied it not too tight.

He then laid her back against the pillows. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, like an angel. Her hair was cascading around the pillow, and her face was so gentle. He then decided he should go see if anyone else had had trouble during the nighttime. He went to the door, and was surprised when he found it unlocked.

"That's strange. I swore I locked this door before I went to bed last night. But-wait, if I locked it, how did the killer get in? The only one who was in here was- no," he said to himself. He looked back at Thea. It-it was impossible. She couldn't be the killer! She was attacked by it. But, she also could have put the knife in her own arm to make her look unsuspected.

Richard decided he'd talk to her later. He walked out, and was walked down the hall when he heard a loud shriek come from Kori's room. He went to the door, and began to turn the handle. He was surprised when it opened as well.

"Kori, what is it? What's wrong?" he said as he saw the red head sobbing crouched down on the ground. She pointed to one of the beds. Richard stood up slowly, and walked over to it. He saw the cover was pulled up to the top. He gingerly pulled it down, and jumped back when he saw what was underneath it.

Kyle lie there, knife embedded in his head. Richard walked back up, and felt for a pulse, even though he all ready knew he was dead. Kyle's skin felt like ice under his fingers. Richard walked over to Kori. "Kori, I'm sorry, but he's gone," he said before he caught the hysterical girl in his arms and tried to calm her down. Whoever this was, Richard was going to stop it, stop it and cause it all the pain it had caused for his former team and friends.

                                

Later that afternoon, Gar called an emergency meeting to tell everyone what had happened. Richard smiled when he saw Thea walked down, her arm slung close to her chest.

"People, we now have two dead, and one injured. This person is not stopping, and this person is one of us. We need to find out who it is. If you have anything to confess, say, or inform that may help us with it. We would greatly appreciate it. Anyone?"

Kori stood up. "Last night, I vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night and seeing someone standing over Kyle. They had a large chest, so it wasn't a male, and it was wearing a very short dress. The only one in here that matches that description is…Thea." Kori said as she turned to look at a confused Thea. The other 8 turned to look at her as well.

"I would never do that! I was in the room the entire night, right Richard?" she said, staring Richard in the eyes. Richard so wanted to tell them she was, but he knew it wouldn't be fair. Her innocent eyes looked at him sadly, but he had to turn away so he wouldn't have to look at them when he told them what happened.

"When I left the room this morning, I realized that the door was unlocked. Last night when I went to sleep, I remember that I had locked it." he said softly.

Thea stared at him, with her mouth open. The other people looked at her with frowns on there faces. "We need to make sure that she is away from everyone else until we can figure out how to get out of this place. It's the only way we can protect ourselves from that-that deranged killer. The only one who is still a current superhero and who can handle her is Nightwing. Richard, you can handle her?" Gar said looking at him.

Richard nodded grimly. Gar then said, "Then keep her locked in your room, and make sure she can't leave."

The others got up. Richard stood up, and grabbed Thea by the wrists, marching her upstairs.

OH NO - OH NO - OH NO - OH NO - OH NO – OH NO - OH NO – OH NO - OH NO

Once they were in the room, Thea went ballistic. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" she shouted.

Richard looked at her. "I had to." He said quietly.

"No one held a gun to your head and said 'you need to turn Thea in for something she hasn't done', did they? No, you did it on your own, and made me look like a fool. Richard, I was stabbed. WHY WOULD I STAB MYSELF!" she shouted.

"Look Thea, I know you're upset, and I can see why, but it's the truth. You also could've stabbed yourself to cover up your tracks. I had to let them know what was happening," he said, not making eye contact with her.

"Richard, I understand where you're coming from, but…I needed your help with that, and you turn me in like some stray cat. Let me just ask you one thing. If I was still Raven, would you have done that?" she said.

Richard looked at her, but he couldn't answer. She walked over to him, and smacked him across the face. "I hate you," she said before she went and locked herself in the bathroom.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Well, that's it for today. I needed to update, but that was all I wanted to put in this chapter. I hope you liked it, and if you did, let me know.


	4. Accusation

HI! I can't believe I all ready have 33 reviews for only 3 chapters! I know I updated only a few days ago, and it usually takes me more than a week to update again, but I have noting else to do today. So, you're in luck, for I am working again to make you happy. (That sounded very strange. Don't mind me)

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Richard felt awful for the rest of the day, for betraying Thea. He sat on his bed, while she still was locked in the bathroom.

He ended up falling asleep around 8:30. When he woke up, it was 10:30, and when he went to go look in the bathroom, Thea was gone, and their door was wide open.

"Shit," he sad to himself. By falling asleep, he had left it open for her to leave. Not that he believed that she was doing this, but he was given a job, and he failed, a rare thing for him.

He walked out of the room, and started looking for her. He began to go downstairs, when he heard, "Looking for something, Richard?" Richard turned around. It was Gar.

"Uh, um, I…" was all Richard got out.

"You didn't leave Thea alone, did you?" Gar said suspiciously.

Richard sighed, he'd lost. "I fell asleep earlier. I woke up, and she was gone. I am very sorry. I will try…" he was interrupted by a loud eardrum piercing scream.

Gar looked very alert. "That-that sounded like Terra," he said nervously.

They both bolted up stairs, and into the room. Terra was laying on the ground, unmoving.

Gar fell to his knees, while Richard walked over to her. He flipped her over so she was facing him. She had a long needle sticking out of the crook of her arm. He knew then that she was dead.

He turned, and walked over to Gar. "Gar, I am so sorry," he said comfortingly, giving him the news and support in one phrase.

"That-that monster, did this. That, demon," he said angrily. He was beginning to shake with anger.

"You wouldn't be happen to be talking about me, would you?" someone said from the doorway. Richard and Gar turned around, and saw Thea standing in the doorway.

"You-you merciless, ruthless thing." Gar said as he pointed at her. He then lunged at her and knocked her to the ground, and pinned her there. He then began to slap her, and knee her in the stomach. Richard then pulled him away from her.

He helped her up. "You maniac," she said to Gar.

Gar turned and crossed his arms. "At least I'm not a serial killer."

"I DIDN"T DO IT! Think about it. If I had been in Terra's room, she would've said something to you because I wasn't supposed to leave my room because of that stupid "time-out" type punishment you gave me. So, I wasn't in Terra's room, I didn't kill her. End of story," she said angrily before she stormed out of the room.

"Do you believe that creature?" Gar scoffed at Richard.

"Actually…yes," Richard said softly. He stared at the spot where Thea had been standing before. He then shook himself out of it, and ran after her.

He went into their room, where he saw Thea laying on her bed.

"Thea, I need to say something to you," Richard said quietly.

"I'm sorry I left the room. I shouldn't have, because you got into trouble for it, and that's not fair." She said in her old monotonous voice.

"No, not that. That doesn't have the slightest effect on me. What I truly wanted to say was that I was sorry for not believing you, and betraying you. You're right; I wouldn't have done that to Raven, and I hope you can forgive me," he said.

Thea turned toward him. She gave him a very small smile. "I think that's a possibility." She said. The smile then disappeared after being on her face for about 5 seconds.

"Now, I want to know, who do you think the killer is?" She said as she sat on his bed with him. "Tell me who you really think it is," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, for a while, I thought it was you. But now, I know there's no way it could be you. When Aqualad died, you were in the same room with me, so it's not you. It's not me, of course. It can't be Gar, because he was with me when Terra was poisoned. And it's not Kori, because she-well I don't think she could murder anyone. In my thoughts, I think that the killer is Kitten," he said softly.

"But you also have to think about this. Kori tried to frame me for killing Kyle. Does that mean that she just doesn't like me, or that she has something to hide?" Thea rationed.

Richard nodded. "True. Anyway, we'll be able to decipher who it is soon. We just need the killer to make his or her first mistake." Richard said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, tension was still in the air between everyone, especially Thea and Gar. The only one who stuck close to Thea was Richard, so everyone else thought that he was a traitor.

Kori was talking to T'Keyah later that afternoon about who she thought the killer was. Gar over heard them. "How could you think it was them when the obvious killer is Thea," he said whipping his head toward the empath who was talking with Richard. When he looked back, they two were gone. "No one believes me, but they'll see. They'll all see."

"Leave her alone, doofus. Even if she did do it, you have no right be going around like that and harassing her," a voice said from the kitchen. It was Kali.

"Will you shut up, Kali? This has absolutely nothing to do with you." He grumbled.

But he stopped when there was no answer, no angry remark. "Kali?" he questioned. Still nothing. He got up, and was followed by a suspicious Richard and Thea.

"Oh my god," he said as he raised his hand over his mouth.

"holy shit," raven said to herself.

Kali was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Thea went over and grabbed her thin arms to pull her off the ground. Her head bled profusely. There was a bloody pan laying next to her.

"Someone came in, whacked her with this, and ran," Richard said.

"They must have been strong, because it looked as if they whacked her only once, but they did it good enough to kill her," Thea said as she laid her back down.

She then turned to Gar. "Who's the monster now?" was all she said before she walked off.

**: O**

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It moved a little quickly. But now the chapters will move pretty quickly, because I want to get in more murders in each chapter. I hope you liked it, and if you did, please tell ME!


	5. Wrong again

Here I am again. I just finished writing the chapter before this, so I decided I would start a new one all over again. I have absolutely nothing to do, so I think I'll just start now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thea was upstairs in the room, when Richard came up again. She was walking around. "What's wrong?" Richard said.

"I now have no idea who it is. I thought it had been Kali, but I guess not." She said.

"All of this talk about suspects, and witnesses, and murder is going to make my brain explode," Richard said as he sat onto his bed and placed his head into his hands.

"Okay, so, let's talk about something else," Thea said as she sat across from him on her bed.

"Like what? What interesting things do you have to say?" Richard said smiling.

"Are you making fun of me? You better not be. I have a question for you actually. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to…but I really want to know," she said.

"And what would that question be?" he said.

"…What happened after I left Earth? What happened to the titans that made you guys break up?" she said softly.

Richard froze still. He wasn't expecting a question like this. "Well, I guess what happened is that with only three people, we began to fall apart. Beast Boy never did anything. He would just lock himself in his room. I would rarely talk. Star-well star kind of thought that this was some sort of a game. She didn't fully understand that we were falling apart because of your leaving, and Cyborg's death. She thought it would all be better once you returned. But Beast Boy and I knew you weren't coming back. So, Star and I began having huge arguments until we broke up. She said I was never happy, and I would say why should I, we had just lost probably our strongest member," he said before he stopped.

"You mean Cyborg, I know," she said looking down at the ground.

"No, I knew that probably Raven or I were the strongest on the team. I knew we weren't going to succeed as many times. The things was-was that I missed Raven. And-and I still do," he said, referring to the girl he had known before Thea.

Thea stopped, and frowned. "What do you mean? I'm right here." She said.

Richard shook his head with a smile on his face. "nah, I miss the old Raven. The one who wanted you to think she was unfeeling, when she was very emotional. The one that made very dry jokes without even trying. The-the raven I fell in love with," he said softly.

Thea couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said before she ran out of the room.

Richard took a deep breath. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could you let all of that out?" he said to himself.

He laid on his bed thinking about his old life, when times had been so much easier for him. When he could just be…free to do as he wanted.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the dorr. He got up slowly. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said before he got to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Thea standing there, looking very frazzled.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"You know how you thought Kitten was the murderer? Well, you better change your accusation, because she's dead," Thea said, motioning to the blood splatters on her arms and dress.

"She, she was standing sitting right next to me, when a bullet came flying out of nowhere, and hit her," Thea said before she began to cry.

Richard wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "It'll be okay," he said softly in her ear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Kitten's body was removed from the living area. Thea had washed her dress, and taken a shower to get the blood off of her.

After she had done that, she apologized to Richard. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have acted like that. I just couldn't handle what you were telling me. I also want to say…that I miss the old Raven too," she said before she got into bed.

Richard couldn't believe she thought that it had been her fault that she ran out of the room. She had run out of the room on her own, but he could understand why, and he knew he would have done the same thing as well. He shrugged, and then turned out the light.

The next morning, he woke up, thinking he was back in his old room, in his old home. He had had a nightmare that night. It was about that horrible day of Slade's explosion, but Raven had died as well.

He shook himself out of it. "Morning," came from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw Thea sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"What time do you get up?" he said amazed looking at the clock. It was only 9:00, and she sounded as if she had been up for a while.

"I can't sleep late. I feel groggy for the entire day," she said with a small shrug followed by a smile. He groaned, and fell back against his pillows.

When he did get up, he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower water, and began to wash his clothes in the sink. After he was done, he used the blow dryer to dry his clothes.

He walked out and saw a very aggravated looking Thea. "are you done yet?" she said with a scowl on her face.

He grinned, happy to know it ticked her off. He turned around to open the door. Once he did, he turned around to talk to her. All of the sudden, a pillow came flying out of no where.

After it hit him, he turned to Thea. "Did you do that?"

All she did was grin. "Are you coming?" Richard said angrily. She stood up quickly.

Richard began to walk out the door, when he saw Mark at the door. "You guys had better come. There's been another murder."

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Ahh, the wonders of a good cliffhanger. I leave you there, dangling in knowing you has been murdered, who is the murderer, and will the relationship between Thea and Richard ever blossom. G2G! BYE!


	6. Running out of Suspects

Whoa! Recently looked on the stat area, and can't believe the reviews I have for this story. I only put up about 5 chapters, and I have half the ones for my other one, which has twelve chapters. I like this story better though, because it's easier to write. The other one is hard for ideas. Anyways, here you go.

Oh, and last time, I made a huge mistake, though no one noticed, I accidentally used "Raven" instead of "Thea". I'm sorry, but I hope you'll pretend that I didn't, because I plan to use it for the first time later. Sorry!

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Richard looked back at Thea, who sat there, looking extremely confused. She got up, and walked over o the door, next to Richard. Mark then walked away, motioning for them to follow him. They walked after him, still shocked.

"Who-who is it?" Thea said to herself softly. Richard heard her, and he wanted to say it would be okay, but he was scared too.

Mark pointed to the body lying on the ground. Thea screamed at the sight of it, and Richard felt his insides heave. They stood in Gar's room, looking at his decapitated body, and head lying 3 feet away.

Thea dropped to the floor in a crouch, and covered her ear with her arms. Richard kneeled down next to her, and comforted her.

She had begun to sob. He gently took her face in his hand. "I'm-I'm so scared." She said. He wrapped his arms around her thin body.

He helped her up as Bumblebee grabbed the body, and Mark pulled the head up with tongs.

They said Starfire had been the first to see it when she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She then opened it, saw it, and ran out in shock.



When they got back into their room, Richard sat down onto the bed, and raked his hands through his hair uncomfortably.

He began to think to himself. Who could do it, and still be unsuspected for such a long time. Boy, when he did find out who was killing people, they murderer was going to face some large charges, such as 7 murders, and that was only as of now. He needed to figure out who was doing this before anyone else was killed.

Thea walked out of the bathroom with puffy eyes. She sat next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"I haven't been this scared in a really long time. Not-not since the time with mark…" she said before she stopped.

"I know, and I can't blame you. We have to find out who is doing this before they kill anymore, or if one of us gets killed ourselves. I-I think we should make a list of the remaining suspects, and our accusation of why they can or cannot be the murderer." Richard said, looking ahead of him.

Thea looked at him with a very small smile on her face as she wiped her eyes. They then got to work. They talked about what they had missed about being a titan, and Richard managed to get her to laugh.

Richard didn't want to say it, but he knew they were becoming closer. And that's what scared him the most, because if anyone outside of this place found out, that could put her in danger.

Thea was really enjoying spending time with Richard. He was so kind, and happy. He always had a bright outlook on his life. She was smiling more than she had ever had.

Once they finished, they had a long list of notes. Their least suspicious was Mark, and the most was T'Keyah.

Looking at the list, they realized Bumblebee had never been around when there was a murder, but she'd show up about 5 minutes later.

"So, should we tell anyone about this?" Thea said quietly as she flopped onto her bed smiling.

"If you want to get murdered by whoever did it, then be my guest. But, if you have any plans for once we get out of here, then I suggest that you don't." He said as he stood over her bed frame, smiling.

She smirked again. Richard sat on his bed. "Why?" she said softly.

"Because, if you actually knew who did it, would you tell them that you knew that they had done it? We can't trust anyone. We can only trust each other because we were always with each other when there has been a murder." Richard said as he laid back against his pillows.

She rolled her eyes, then sighed. Her eyes, closed gently, but they stopped when a loud scream rang out through out the entire corporation and mansion, breaking a lot of the windows.

Thea sat up, breathing heavily. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Richard sat up as well, and tried to catch up to the running empath, but she was spiriting through the hall. She then stopped short, and saw that there was a long trail of blood stains. She walked into where they led, and saw T'Keyah lying on the ground, butcher's knife embedded in her chocolate colored chest.

Thea placed her hand over her mouth. Richard came in, followed by Kori, and Mark. Kori began to cry as Mark cursed. Richard looked at the body, and had so many memories of Cyborg flood back into his mind.

He looked up at the three remaining people. "One of us has killed 8 people, some of which have been our friends. We are now down to the final four suspects. We shall soon find out who has done this, but for now, I suggest everyone pay close attention to everything that everyone does, because you can't trust anyone, not even the person you thought you knew the best." He said with his jaw square.

He and Thea went back to their room. While Thea was making her bed, she thought of something odd. "Isn't it strange that no one from this room has been attacked, while at least on person has been from every room?"

Richard shrugged and said, "Maybe they're scared of me, so they don't attack you."

Thea gave him a you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look. "Richard, I'm serious. Isn't it a coincidence?"

Richard said, "Do you want someone from this room to be attacked?" before he got into bed.

Thea nodded. "I guess you're right," she said with a deep breath. She pulled down her covers, and switched out the light. "'night," she said to Richard, but he was all ready fast asleep.

That night, Thea tossed and turned, unable to concentrate on sleeping because she was being plagued by so many nightmares. It then hit her.

She sat up frantically, shaking in a cold sweat. "I-I know who did it," she said to herself. She went to wake Richard up, but a small cloth was placed on top of her mouth. She tried not to breathe in the toxic gas that the cloth had been soaked in, but she needed to breathe.

When she realized that she was going to have to breathe in, she hoped Richard would save her in time, so she could tell him who had done it.

But before she could do anything, she felt her body become very sleepy, and she collapsed onto her bed. Her body was then dragged off the bed, and out the hall, where something was waiting to happen.

OOH! I love cliffhangers, don't you? They always get you guys, the readers, so angry with me. I think I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away, so you won't be waiting very long for it. I want to finish this, because there just might be cough asequel cough anyway, if you enjoyed it, please review, and if you didn't go stick your head in an oven!


	7. Worry

I can't believe I all ready have, like, 55 reviews for this story. (Or, at least that's what I think). I know that a lot of you are catching on to what I'm planning to do, but if you do, please don't spoil it. (Party-poopers) I love leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, but, I can't keep my self away for that long. Please don't be mad that I leave cliffhangers though, I just love using em'! Anyway, on with the SHOW!

Richard woke up with a smile the next day. Once he opened his eyes to the sunlight grazing trough the blinds, he sat up with an energized jerk. He stretched his arms above his head, and looked at the clock. "Only 7:30, not bad," he said as he got out of bed.

He looked over at Thea, but there was no one there. He shrugged, figuring that she must have gotten up earlier. He went into the bathroom, and took a shower, then washed his clothes.

When he went back into the room, he saw that she still wasn't back, and yet it was almost 9. He walked over to her bed, and saw a very small blue cloth lying on the comforter. He traced the threads over with his fingers. Even though he thought it couldn't be, he did it anyway. What a stupid idea that was.

He lifted the cloth up to his nose, and inhaled deeply. He head then began to swim. H got dizzy, and the last thing he saw was the underneath of his bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Richard awoke groggy this time. He shook his head to wake himself up. Looking down at the blue cloth that had been gripped in his hand so tightly it left impressions, he remembered. **_THEA!_**

He jumped up fast. He walked over toward the door, only to see that the lock had been burned off, making it easy for anyone to get into the room.

He gulped, then headed out the door. He walked briskly to the first room, which was Kori's room. Looking around, he called, "Kori? Are you in here?"

There was absolutely nothing; not even a peep. He looked under the bed. "Kori, I know you're in here somewhere," he shouted, but the only thing he heard was his own echo.

He turned the bathroom doorknob. Walking in, he saw nothing but a filled bath tub. Reaching his hand in, the water was ice cold.

"Someone was about to use this," he said to himself. He wlaked out, and looked around again. He then went to the closet, and opened the door. He then stopped short.

He couldn't believe it. Reaching out, he grabbed the hand of the girl he had loved.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. He stared at the body hanging from the rope by her neck. Her lips were blue. He then shut the door, on her, and on his ever being able to speak to Kori Anders again, for now, she was dead. (Thought it was Thea, there for a while, didn't ya? Yeah, I knew some of you would)

He stormed out of the room. The only one left was Mark. He slammed the door open. Mark was now guilty of all of the murders, for killing Aqualad, Kyle, Terra, Kali, Kitten, Gar, T'Keyah, Kori, and hopefully for attempted murder with Thea.

He walked into the very dark room. Stepping slowly in, his breath caught in his throat because of what he saw .Mark was standing over Thea, who was tied to the bedposts in the shape of an X. A large piece of masking tape was over mouth.

Mark laughed manically, as he pulled out a small surgical needle, filled with some brown liquid. Thea opened her eyes widely, and then began turning her wrists again. Richard looked at the large red area of rope burn on them.

Mark squirted some of the liquid out. It looked like a form of iced tea. Thea stared at it with large eyes. She knew that that was something she did not want injected into her veins. "It's a barbiturate. Now, if you move around to much, I can miss the correct spot, and it will kill you, but if you're good and don't move, it will all be over soon. Remember, relax goddess," he said with an evil smile on his face.

Thea struggled more. "He's-he's going to rape me again. Oh no, I will not let him do that," she thought to herself. She then heard something by the door. She nonchalantly turned her head, and saw Richard. Her eyes lit up. He motioned for her to be quiet. Her eyes then became calm and focused again. That is, until Mark shoved the needle into her thigh.

She squinted her eyes. It felt like he had just shot her with a nail gun! Richard stopped. "Oh shit," he said to himself.

It took a few moments, but it began to work. Thea began to feel warm and sleepy all over. She felt her heart began to slow down, and then everything around seemed to be in slow motion.

Richard watched her with so much pain in his heart. He couldn't tolerate watching her. He didn't want to say, but he now realized that- that he loved her more then he ever had.

He stopped as soon as he saw he head flop back limp. The rage then began to build up inside of him like fire. He ran from the shadows and knocked Mark off his feet.

Mark looked up at the ex-Boy Wonder on top of him. "If you ever come within 20 feet of her, I will crush your windpipe to dust." He said as he jumped off of him. Mark shrank back, terrified of the angriest person he had ever seen.

Richard walked over to the dead-to-the-world girl and began to untie her ropes. Once she gracefully fell on to the bed, he lifted her up bridal style. Her head gently flopped ont his shoulder.

He turned to Mark. "I'll be back later to arrest you for 8 counts of murder, and one count of attempted murder." He said as he shut the door.

When they got back into their room, he laid her on the bed. He then pulled up a chair, and sat next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Richard felt someone muss his hair up. He tried to swat the hand away, but it knocked onto his head. He sat up, and found himself face-to-face with Thea. He sat up abruptly.

"You're okay?" he asked happily.

She nodded. Her smile then disappeared off of her face. "Richard, I-I need to ask you a question. How come Kori didn't overhear any of this?" she said softly.

Richard cleared his throat. "I went into Kori's room this morning, and found her in a closet. She had been hung around midnight."

Thea's eyes widened. "How? Richard, Mark was in the room the entire night. He kidnapped me at 11:00. He never left the room after."

Richard stopped. "There's no one else that could have killed all of them. Besides, he tried to kill you." Richard said.

Thea shook her head quickly. "Although Mark is a horrid man, he loves me, and he would never try to kill me. He was trying to rape me again," she said softly, staring at her hands.

Richard stopped. He placed a hand on her arm. "I know this is upsetting you, and this also saddened me, because I was about to lose it when I saw him do that to you, but I need you to think about it. If he loved you, would he rape you? He's the killer, Thea, and now we go arrest him." He said. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

She placed her hands on his and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Richard, for all that you have done for me. But…I would like to face Mark first. I'm just asking you to wait outside, until I'm done with him," she said with a small scowl on her face.

Richard gave a small smirk. The old Raven was still inside of her. He just had to get it out somehow. They walked down the hallway to Mark's room.

Thea took a deep breath, and then turned the knob. She walked in slowly. Richard leaned against the wall, hoping to hear something, but nothing happened.

"Richard," Thea called from inside of the room. Richard walked in. Thea looked at him with wide eyes, and pointed to the ground. Mark lay there with a pillow over his face.

Richard walked over and pulled it off. Mark's eyes were open, and frightened. "He killed himself," Richard said.

Thea's hand rose to her mouth. She then shook her head. On the wall it said, "I will be coming for the rest."

Richard looked at his arms, legs and back. There were no cuts, not even a scrape.

Thea placed a hand on his shoulder. "Richard, we're locked in, and we're the only ones left. Neither of us murdered them, so, who did?" she said softly.

Well, that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, we are reaching the end. It's so sad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please gimme some feedback!


	8. The murderer's identity

I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been major busy. I can't believe I have 71 reviews for this story. I think this is going to be my first story to reach 100 reviews, hopefully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Richard looked at Thea. She was right. His brain was beginning to hurt from all the dramatic twists and turns that kept happening and kept making him think a lot. He shrugged. He had no idea who had done it.

Thea looked down at the dead boy laying in front of them. She opened her eyes widely. "Richard, we're the only ones left, which means that they're going to come after us next."

Richard looked at her. He then led her out of the room. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure Bruce will be home soon. We just have to keep it cool until he does come home." She looked at him, and gave him a small smile. He then placed his arm around her, and they walked back into their room.

A little while later, Thea had fallen asleep while Richard sat at a small table thinking. "What haven't we figured out?" he thought to himself angrily. He knew there was something he was missing, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. He sighed to himself. "Maybe I'll have a clearer head in the morning," he said quietly as he got into bed and shut off the light.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Richard awoke the next morning around 10:30. He got out of bed and stretched. He yawned and went and sat back at the table. He looked over at Thea, who was sleeping with a small smile on her face.

He poured over his notes for the next half hour but still came up with absolutely nothing. He rubbed his eyes, and walked toward the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt, but stopped after that. He looked at himself in the mirror. The young man staring back at him soon disappeared, and he saw the boy he had known 5 years ago. Three of his best friends were dead, and he was falling in love with the only one left.

He realized then that he had changed so much since he had gotten here. Before, he hadn't even thought about what had happened to Raven after she quit the Titans. Now, all he did was think about her. He really didn't care about anyone from his team except Starfire. After they had broken up after 3 years of dating, he had still wanted her back. Now, he really didn't care. He smiled, but then stopped. "Is this change for the best?" he thought to himself.

He blinked, and then the little flashback disappeared. He shook his head, and after he finished getting undressed, he stepped into the shower. After he had been in the shower for about 5 minutes, he heard a loud knock on the bathroom door. He poked his head out of the shower curtain. He turned off the water, and pulled on his clothes. He opened the door and expected to see Thea. But what he saw made him double-take. Someone stood there, wearing a _Scream_ mask. They lifted up a hammer, and pounded him on the head. He began to felt dizzy, and as soon as he hit the floor, the person was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When he woke up, his head throbbed. He raised his hand on it, and found that he now had a small bump, but it was oozing blood. He grabbed a towel, and placed it on it. He walked out of the bathroom, and saw that the room had been destroyed. The beds had been ripped apart and overturned. The bookcase had been smashed and thrown across the room in different directions. Then, he looked at the wall.

His mouth dropped open as he stared at the red writing on the wall. In crudely written dripping letters, it said:

_**I told you I'd be back, and I kept my words**_

**_My last task was to catch the two love birds_**

_**This game isn't over; at least not yet**_

_**Not until Bruce arrives home with his jet**_

**_Stay in this room; don't ever leave_**

_**At least not until tonight's eve**_

_**If you do everything my way**_

_**Today won't be Nightwing's last day**_

_**As for friend, she's in good hands**_

_**Unless, of course, you mess with my plans**_

Richard stared at the bloody letters. It was then that he realized that whoever was doing this had kidnapped Thea, and was using her as a sort of hostage. Richard knew that her life was more important than him getting the bad guy, so he decided that he would listen to this…whoever.

As he stared at the letters, he grazed his fingers over one of them. To his surprise, it smeared easily. As he looked at it, he thought it was certainly his blood. But then, he saw the trail of blood stains that led out the door. He then began to feel truly scared, for the first time since Cyborg's death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Richard sat on his bed, staring out the window wringing his hands uneasily. True, he would've rushed right there if there was no threat, but Thea was in danger, and he could risk her for his own needs.

When the sun finally went down, he rushed out of the room. On the wall facing his room, more bloody letters were splattered on the wall. Richard inwardly groaned as he began to read them-

_**Since you listened, I'll do you a favor**_

_**I help you find her so you can save her**_

_**She may have been safe before**_

_**But now it's time to play a little more**_

_**You can bet she's in danger**_

_**Being held by a murderous stranger**_

_**So come and find me**_

_**And if she lives; we'll have to see**_

Richard gasped at the writing. He had to find Thea and end this once and for all. 9 people had been killed by this person, and he couldn't let any more die. He ran through the hall, slamming every door open. Nothing was there.

He then sprinted down the stairs. When he reached the floor, he looked around frantically. He then saw a small room he had never seen before. It had been hidden by the chair and a picture before, but now, it was out in the open. Then, a loud bang rang out in the room. His eyes gaped open. He ran towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He then heard a soft humming noise behind it.

He smiled inside when he saw the electrical look of Thea's dark magic. He slammed the door open. Inside was what looked like a small office. A chair was turned around against a desk. A gun lay on the top of the desk. Then, he saw her.

Thea lay on her ground, breathing heavily in pain. The front of the now very dirty dress was soaked in blood. She opened her eyes and saw Richard. She gave him a weak smile. He ran over, and tried to help her against the wall. She leaned against it. She looked at him with very sad and pained eyes. He ran his cool hand down her burning face.

"Richard… you have to stop them. They- they- I couldn't stop them," she said with big breaths in-between.

He placed his finger on her mouth to stop her. He then leaned in, and their lips met. Time seemed to stop around them.

When they finally stopped, Richard looked at her. "I've been waiting to do that for such a long time, Thea."

She shook her head with a small smile on her face. "It's Raven," she said softly. "Thea…was a mistake. I should've just stayed as Raven. I wish I had, because then I could've found you. I could've seen what I missed. Rich- I love you," she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

He smiled. He felt like he was on top of the world now. But he then stopped, realizing she had been shot. "Are you going to be able to heal that?" he said worried.

She took a deep breath. "I think so, but that'll probably be it. I've been healing wounds all night." She laid her hand onto her stomach. Tendrils of blue magic went to her stomach and healed the gun shot wound, as she winced from the pain.

When she was done, she was exhausted. Richard helped her up before she collapsed onto the ground. He grabbed her hand as they walked over toward the desk.

"So, who are you?" he said to the person who sat humming in the soft leather chair.

"Oh, you'll see Robin, don't worry," they said.

"Why have you been doing this…whoever you are? Whoever did this is a cold-blooded maniac," Richard said.

"Richard, you want to talk maniac? This is coming from a boy, who 5 years ago, fought with someone who wasn't even there, and almost lost? Now that's what I call a maniac." They said in a cold manner.

Richard brought his head down with the remembrance of what had happened that horrible night. He had threatened to hurt his friends to catch his worst enemy.

He wanted to come up with something clever to say, but Raven was the one who spoke up.

"Leave him alone. It's not like Richard chose to do that, like you chose to murder all those people. Let's think…you killed Kori, T'Keyah, Mark, Kitten, Kali, Gar, Aqualad, Kyle. That's a little more serious that fighting with yourself after you breathe in a dangerous chemical. You're not a criminal; you're plain evil," Raven snorted angrily, still holding Richard's hand.

"Stay out of this, Miss Roth. You shouldn't be one to yell me for being evil. After all, that demon still lays within you, threatening to take over the entire planet. And if he does, guess who will be to blame. That little vision you had on your birthday awhile ago…it's just a fact of what's going to happen very soon," they scoffed.

Richard felt Raven stiffen behind him. "You're both going to die, so why make me even madder. I'll just make it hurt more by prolonging it. As soon as you're dead, _Dick_, that little bitch is going down with you."

Richard froze. How did they know his nick name? The name his mother used to call him before her and his father performed their final act?

"Shut up. You shouldn't talk asshole. You're a crazed murder. You even decapitated someone. That's absolutely disgusting," Richard said as he squeezed Raven's hand. The murderer picked the gun, and pointed it at Richard. His eyes opened widely as he saw the hand squeeze the trigger.

He closed his eyes, and waited for his impending death, but it never came. When he reopened his eyes, he found himself 3 feet from where he stood before on the ground.

He looked around, but stopped, as he just realized what had happened. "No," he thought to himself.

Raven lay on the ground next to him, her head laying on his leg. He gently pushed the stray hairs out of her face. Blood lay around her. She had pushed him out of the way, and gotten shot herself. And she had no power left, which meant Richard was trapped in Wayne Manor with a deranged serial killer, and his love, who was dying.

He stormed over to where the person sitting behind the chair. He spun it around, but froze when he saw who was sitting in it. "No…you died," he said softly.

"No, I am very much alive, like you. But that's going to end very soon." They said as they stepped out of the chair, and walked toward Richard. Richard gulped. This…was going to be hard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO! I am so bad. Two cliffhangers in one chapter. Will Thea survive? And who is the psychopathic serial killer haunting everyone? Anyway, I hoped you enjoy it. If you did, please tell me. Hearing what you guys think makes it worthwhile. It lights up my day! So, REVIEW!


	9. Explanation

I wanted to wait a little while before I updated again, but I couldn't leave you waiting. It as just make me even more anxious to see how this ends. Many of you gave me predictions on who the murderer is.

Now, the ones who did predict all said they thought it was Slade because "Haunted" and "Birthmark" were both mentioned. All I'm going to say is that it is not possible. Slade doesn't exist in my story except for flashbacks. Okay? Now, you can find out who the real murderer is! I'm so excited. I'm hoping to get to the 100th review after this chapter, but, it's only if you guys tell me what you think, so please, let me know.

Also, Thea no longer exists. She's back to Raven. So, for anyone who was confused, Thea is no more.

0-0-0-0-0-

Richard stared at them. He couldn't believe it. They couldn't have killed anyone. He had known them for such a long time, and now, he found out they had killed so many people.

"No. This isn't happening. You died. You couldn't have killed anyone!" Richard tried to shout, but all that came out was meek whisper.

They got out of the chair, and walked toward Richard. They stood face-to-face with him.

"Richard, stop being so predictable. I knew you were going to be like this. Ever since I met you on that day, you may have seemed so tough and unfeeling, but you were very naïve. Richard, I did it! I killed all of them, and none of them figured it out. I even faked my own death. Then, you would never suspect me."

"But, Raven was beginning to catch on, so I brought her to Mark. (Yeah, he didn't do it) He was so happy. Then, I left, and hid in a vacant room, knowing you wouldn't go in there. After you found her, I went in and killed him. Knowing you two would be hard to take down together, I knew I had to break you up, and that little slut means the world to you. She goes down, so do you!" they said with a menacing chill.

"Leave Raven out of this. She was smart enough to figure out who you were, so you gave her to the man who once tried to rape her? But why wouldn't she tell me who did it?" Richard said as he looked at Raven, breathing raggedly.

(A/N: Maybe I should just end it here, and leave you hanging again… nah)

"Because, once she found out that I was dead, she realized she was wrong. Faking my death was easy." Kori said with such an icy tone, Richard thought he'd get frostbite.

(A/N: YOU NOW KNOW WHO IT IS! ISN'T THAT AN AWESOME MURDERER!)

"All I did was take a wire and shove it into a piece of rope. I put on blue lipstick, and made my skin extremely cold. I tied the rope loosely around my neck, and when I heard you coming, I went and floated in my closet, so it made me seem like I had been hung. Isn't that wonderful?" She said with a flip of her long red hair.

Richard raised his eyebrows. Although it really didn't matter, that was pure genius. She must have spent a long time figuring out how to do it.

"But, I still don't understand. How come no one suspected you except Thea- I mean Raven?" Richard said scratching his head.

Kori said as she sat on top on the table and crossed her left leg over her other one. "It first started by me killing Aqualad. I pretended to go to the bathroom, and saw he was behind the bar. I crouched down, and crawled behind the front of it. I pulled my gun out of my boot. I then shot him, and as soon as I saw Gar jump over the top, I rolled out, and stood up.

"Then came my husband. I never loved him. But it was easy. When he was sleeping, I just pulled out a knife I had stole from the kitchen, and shoved it into his head. I then used my wonderful acting skills, and pretended to be hysterical when you came in. I made up the story about Raven coming in." She said as she looked at her perfectly manicured nails.

"So you were the one who stabbed Raven while she sleeping?" Richard said. He now couldn't realize why he had thought Raven would stab herself.

"It was like that with everyone else as well. When I went into people's rooms, they thought I was coming to see them. I would make sure that no one else was in the room, and then I'd kill them. When it came to people who were murdered in front of other people, that's another story. I was never able to catch Kitten and Kali by themselves. So, with Kali, she was in the kitchen. I simply took a pan, and whacked her in the back of the head, dropped it, and flew like hell. Then with Kitten, I used my sniper rifle, and simply shot her."

Richard's eyes opened widely as well as his mouth. "But still, why did Raven suspect you? I can see why no one else did, but why couldn't you fool Raven?"

"I'm getting to that, don't worry. How i managed to get all the weapons without getting caught? Simple. I work here now. Before the big party, I would come up here during my lunch hour, and hid these under the bed of the room I was planning on sleeping in. Kyle never managed to find them, because I killed him only about 3 hours after we went to our rooms. I never said anything about working here because then people would suspect me more. Because they didn't know that, all they thought was that I was still the stupid naïve Starfire that I never actually was.

"The Starfire you lived with was all a mere illusion. I was actually a power-hungry, greedy bitch. I was selfish, and self-centered. That's why I was so controlling of you. If I couldn't have you, no one else could. That's how this whole plan formulated. I saw that the girl formerly known as Thea Vrorn was on the invitation list. I knew that she had had feelings for you when we were 14, and I knew you had developed them for after that little episode with her father. So, that's when I realized that that was the reason why we broke up, and why the titans split. It was because you loved her, but she was gone.

"Now, for why I couldn't fool Raven, well, that's easy. Mark wasn't the one who kidnapped her that night by drugging her. She made that up. **_I _**was the one who captured her, because Mark and I had been secretly dating. I couldn't stand her, so I abducted her that night. I knew how much control she had had over the Titans. She was the only thing that held us together. She may have been the least outgoing, but was the only reason we managed to stay together, which is why I had to dispose of her. So, I found out what she had changed her name to. I had known her and Mark were going out, so I followed her home one day.

"I flew up into an open window. When she came in and saw me, boy, was she surprised. I quickly took her down, and brought her back to Mark's place. He was furious, but he had never managed to…you know with her, so he raped her. Then, we left her in the basement and left the house. She left when she fully came to it again. Mark and I broke up after, but it was worth it." She said, the fire growing in her eyes.

Richard felt like he couldn't breathe anymore .Everything he had ever known and trusted was coming crashing down around him. Raven had lied to him…to protect him. She must have known that he was somewhat unstable with his own feelings, and if he found out that Kori had kidnapped her, that he would've blown his top.

Kori got off of the table, and looked into Richard's eyes. "Your biggest mistake was breaking up with me. Because you broke up with me, this all happened. It's all…your…fault." She whispered into his ear, laying her hand onto his shoulder.

Richard smacked her. "Don't EVER touch me again. All this time, I thought that Slade was my greatest enemy, but now, I realize it was you. Did you have fun? You tricked all of us, but I guess Raven managed to see right through your lies and schemes. You'll never get away with this. Bruce is going to come home soon."

Kori shook her head and laughed quietly. "…Not soon enough." She picked up the small revolver. "There are two shots left in this gun. One for you…and one for me. You won't even be able to tell Bruce who did it, because you'll be dead. But do you know what's really sad? You won't be able to save her. She'll hate you for the rest of eternity. She'll die because of you."

0-0-0-0-0-

I'm going to end it there, thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed it. This story is very evil. This is probably one of the twistiest stories I've ever read and/or written. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said earlier, please review.


	10. It's finally over

All right. Last chapter right here. It's so sad. This was my favorite story. I can't believe it's over. Boo hoo! Anyway, (excuse my pity party) I can't believe I'm up to 92 reviews on this! I hope I get to 100 after this chapter.

0-0-0-0-0-

_Bruce Wayne arrived back home almost immediately after. When he looked around his house, he gasped and was horrorstricken to find so many dead bodies._

_Kori had done it. She had managed to shoot Richard. Then, she aimed the gun at her head, but her aim was thrown off because she heard Bruce. So the shot went in another direction, but still hit her. _

_But then, Bruce entered the small room off the main room. He called Alfred in. He pointed to the young female laying on the ground. He told Alfred to see if she was alive. After he saw Alfred shake his head grimly, he swore under his breath._

_His heart stopped when he realized that the young man was Richard,_ _The former Boy wonder._ _he fell to his knees, and placed his fingers on Richard's wrist. He sighed with happiness when he felt a pulse. _

"_Master Bruce, this other female is still alive," Alfred said not showing any emotion. _

_Bruce stood up quickly. He reached for the phone, and quickly dialed 911, hoping the paramedics would arrive soon. _(Ooh, who will be the female?)

0-0-0-0-0-

_**2 weeks later**_

Richard Greyson weakly opened his eyes. As he tried to sit up, he felt a burning sensation in his chest. He looked down, and saw himself in hospital garb. He then remembered everything; Kori's icy voice, Raven's ragged breathes, lying there next to her as he began to bleed.

"Please Mr. Greyson, don't move too much," a voice said from the other end of the room. Richard turned surprised, and saw Alfred sitting there reading the newspaper.

"Alfred? What are you doing here? What happened?" he said looking around the small sterile room.

Alfred dropped the paper. "Well, where should I start? Master Bruce was extremely alarmed when he entered his estates. First, he couldn't understand why the doors were locked. But then, he found all the bodies. After he checked all the rooms, he entered the small room. To his surprise, he should find you, on the ground unconscious, with a bullet lodged in your chest. I checked the two young girls next to you, and unfortunately, one was dead. The other lay in a coma in the other room. I believe it was the murderer that lived. We found the pistol in her hand. I'm sorry about the other girl, Richard. I know you had loved her before," Alfred before he stood up. He quietly stepped out, knowing that Richard would be upset.

Richard heart jumped into his throat. The murderer- Kori, had lived? That meant…Raven died.

Richard felt a lump form in his throat, as he felt his eyes begin to burn. He tried to stop the tears from flowing, but they just leaked out. And before he knew it, Nightwing, the next Batman as they called him in Gotham city, began to sob.

0-0-0-0-0-

Richard had wanted to see the girl in the coma, so he could proclaim his hate to Kori. But the doctors told him he couldn't leave the bed for the next two weeks. So, he sat, and waited.

Finally, the last day was over, and he was finally able to leave his room, and go home. He slowly got dressed that day. Then he walked out, and saw Bruce. Walking up, he shook hands. "Good to see you feeling better, Richard."

Richard gave him a small smile. "Where's the other girl that you found on your property? The one that lived?"

Bruce looked confused, but then it cleared up. "Oh! You mean the murderer? She's in grave condition, in the other room. She has been in pain for over a month. We're happy that she's suffering. If she makes it out of the coma, which they don't think she will, she'll be arrested, and likely sentenced to life in jail. Would you like to see her?"

Richard nodded. He was happy Kori was in pain. She deserved it. Richard looked solemnly at his feet as he walked. He just couldn't get it out of his mind that she was gone. He hadn't been able to save her. It was his fault. Kori was right.

"I'm- I'm so sorry about Kori. I knew you loved her so much," Bruce said after he cleared his throat.

Richard nodded.

"She didn't deserve to die."

Richard kept walking, but then he froze. "What did you just say?"

Bruce looked at him strangely. "I said she didn't deserve to die. Why?"

"I thought Kori was in pain in a coma. Kori was the murderer," Richard said.

"Kori was found lying dead next to you, with one arm draped across you, looking as if she was trying to protect you. The other girl was found in a chair, with the revolver in her hand."

"That means Raven's alive. Raven's not the murderer, Kori was," Richard said, as he felt himself begin to realize it.

"That girl was Raven? Kori tried to kill you?" Bruce said.

"I'll explain it all later. I just need to see her," Richard said, trying not to get to excited. But then he remembered. Bruce had said she was in extreme pain. She was suffering, and she had been, for the past month.

"She's down the hall," Bruce said.

Richard then walked quickly to where Bruce had pointed. He opened the door slowly, mentally preparing himself for what he as going to see. He took a deep breath, and was about to let it out, but stopped when he saw her.

She looked extremely weak on the bed. She was pale, and very thin, even thinner then she had been when she was a teen. He walked over to her. He pulled up a chair, and sat down. He gently moved a stray piece of hair off of her face. He grabbed her hand, which was icy.

He wanted to talk to her, hoping she'd hear him, and wake up, but he couldn't. He knew he'd cry again if he tried. So he sat there for a while, trying to get himself ready.

About an hour and a half later, he finally thought he was ready. He took a deep breath again. "Raven? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done any of this. If I hadn't showed my true feelings for you, Kori never would have figured them out. God, why have I done this? This is all my fault. I know that you will always hate me, even if you don't make it out. I just want to let you know- that I'm sorry," Richard said as he felt a lone tear trickle down his cheek.

He quickly dropped her hand. He pushed the chair to the side. He then pulled the door open, and stormed out. He headed to the men's rooms, and washed his face with cold water. He then wiped it of. He looked at the mirror.

He honestly didn't know who he was anymore. He was crying, he was letting his feelings for a woman get in the way of his job of protecting people. He scowled, and then walked out.

He then walked into Raven's room for the last time. He grabbed her hand once again. "Raven, this is the last time you'll ever hear from me. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, because I know you love me, but I have to. It'll be the best for the both of us. I'm leaving. You'll no longer be able to find me. I will no longer be associated with the name Bruce Wayne. Good-bye," he said before he dropped her hand like it was something vile, and quickly walked out. He pushed through the door of Gotham City hospital, and into the streets.

0-0-0-0-0-

6 months later

Richard Greyson sat in his apartment in Jump city. Watching the news, he was surprised when he saw his former picture on the news. They were still looking for Nightwing, who had last been seen in the hospital. Richard sighed. After he left, he chopped his hair to what it had looked like when he was 14. That way, no one would recognize him as Nightwing. He moved to Jump city, knowing that people would never think he'd return top the city.

He missed everything. He missed his job, Nightwing, Bruce, his apartment, and especially Raven. He never found out if she had made it out.

Suddenly, a loud pounding came from the door. Richard was quickly pulled from his thoughts. He slowly sauntered over to the door. He undid the latch, without bothering to look in the eyehole. But he wouldn't be prepared for what he was about to see.

He opened the door lazily, but then quickly froze. "Richard," a voice said forcefully.

0-0-0-0-0-

Oh boy! Well, that's the end of Remember. Yes, I know that's a strange spot to end. But, don't fear, for a sequel will follow from this spot. Who will it be at the door? Bruce? Raven? Kori, back form the dead? The pizza man? Anyway, whoever is my 100th reviewer will have the sequel dedicated to them. So, review away. Peace out! 


	11. Author's note

All right people. I know that I told you that the chapter before would have been the last one, but I felt like I needed to thank everyone who ever reviewed my story, even if they didn't like it. Heck, I'm just glad you gave up time to read instead of passing over it. So, without any further ado, here the reviews I wish to thank.

Blasterfiredarkness, Betrayed05, Darkraven89, Ravenfairie, Raven of the night676, Serenity77, FoxGloveFairy56, Rinagurl13, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Cutter-with-a-cause (formerly known as twobirdslover), Zerin Empress, Jackalobe, Raven Fiery Black, EvilWhiteRaven, Otakualways, Strixvaria, Youkai Tenshi, Darkofthenight, The wings of a Raven, Crimson Cape, DarkWindingRose, The Dark Enigma, llcee, Amazoness Paladin, ILUVCLTT, Krissy-08, Ravenone, Im in a kill people mood, Tecna, The devils mightmare, DracoSexyYetSinister

Total of 33 reviews in all!

Anyway, I am so happy I reached the 100 review point. I can't believe it! As you know, my sequel will be dedicated to my 100th review. He and/or she has been a faithful reviewer for many of my stories. So, my sequel will be dedicated to Chica De Los Ojos Café.

For those of you who asked for a preview, I'll give you some hints. But especially no about whose at the door.

Richard will meet someone that was close to him again. (DOES NOT PERTAIN TO DOOR!)

Raven will become a hero once again, only this time, in Gotham. (Oh, I need a name too. I don't want to use Raven. I was thinking like maybe Mystery? Something like that. Gimme Ideas!)

Kori… well you'll have to see if she stays in her grave.

Well, that's all I can tell you for now. I'm hoping to get it up soon. But, you never know. I am bombarded with instrument practice, homework, studying, and softball games, so, it may be a while. BYE!


End file.
